Meeting The Cullens has a Vampire
by TardisBlueismynewfavoritecolor
Summary: What would it be like if Bella meet the Cullens has a Vampire rather then a human. And instead of Edweard hateing her he loved her the frist time he saw her. ExB


A/N: ok so this is how it is going out sometimes during the day I day dream and I have stories running through my head. So I will be switching from stories or starting a new one so don't panic I'll get back to the stories I writing. But only if you review see there is cache.

BPOV:

After I went hunting I came across a house no it was more then a house it was mansion and big one has well. I could smell scents around the house but it wasn't animals or humans. It was one of my kind maybe now would be a good time to explain to you who I am. My name is Isabella Swan and I am a vampire I have a little sister names Samantha but she likes to be called Sam or Sammy. Just like I liked to be called Bella or Bells. Me and Sam live with are vampire mom and dad. My dad works has a lawyer he wanted to be a doctor but he was afraid he would loose control from all the sick patients with tempting blood . So he decide against it any ways. My mom is a designer she like to design weddings the most. Your probably also wondering what we look like ok I'll tell you get of my back. I have long dark brown hair with red highlights (which come out when I am in the sun.) My sister Sam has long blond hair with brown highlights (which you can see in any light.) We are both 5"6 with skinny figure my mom has dark long black hair and she is 5"8 with the same figure has me and Sam. My dad is 6" feet tall with goldish blond hair. We live in Forks Washington (My family are not blood related just so you know) .We have a four story house with a stable for are horses I am going to Forks High with my sis. Me and my sis are both 17 and she has a mate and I don't his name is David and he 5"9 with short brown (which is all ways neat.) Has I was saying before I had to explain all this stuff I was walking around the huge mansion when I heard something in bushes moving I turned around just in time to see my sis coming towards me with a grin on her face.

"So what are you up to?" Sam asked I walked towards her.

"Nothing," I said a little annoyed with her.

"Doesn't look like nothing, are you spying on the house?" she asked shocked but I could see her eyes she thought that it was funny that I was stalking a house.

"No," I said lying threw my teeth

Sam knew that I was lying and said, "yeah sure whatever." I growled at her she just laughed at my reaction and said threw giggles, "It's ok sis if you want to spy on house then be my guest, because I'm not stopping you you go right a head." I growled louder which shut her up.

"Well at least I am not obsessed with my boyfriend." I said through my still greeted teeth. She laughed again and said.

"Of course your not because you can't get one." she laughed louder at her little joke when I heard a booming laugh coming from the opposite direction. "Oh no," I said has I looked toward the trees. Before I could tell my sister we should run for it a huge guy walked out from the forest with the hugest grin his face. He had dark curly hair and a lot of muscles on top of that he looked like us beautiful with golden eyes. Next to the huge guy was a shorter girl with black pixie like hair she had huge grin on like the guy. She was bouncing in place clapping her hands. Wonder what she is happy about next to the pixie like girl was a tall honey blond haired man that looked like he was from some part of Texas or other western states. Next to the huge guy that scared both me and my sister was a blond women that looked beautiful she had long silky blond hair and a figure that any super model would want. But the one that caught my was a boy that bronze hair that was messy with a boyish figure he was 6" feet tall from what I could tell. Next to him were to adult looking figures on was a tall man that has blondish white hair and next to him was a women with Carmel colored hair.

The man with the blondish white hair spoke "Hello my name is Carlisle and this is my family are you from around here?" he asked I looked at my sister who had her jaw dropped I sighed then answered

"Yes we are, were sorry for trespassing we didn't know that another group of vampires lived here." I took a unnecessary breath and spoke again, " My name is Bella and this is my sister Samantha." Once I had finished he looked at the two of us and spoke again.

"It's very nice to meet you, would you like to come into our house and talk." He asked in a polite tone I answered.

"No thank you, we have to get back to are parents, maybe we could talk another time?" Hoping he wouldn't insist on us staying. He smiled warmly at the two of us and nodded his head then replied.

"Yes maybe another time." I nodded to and then grabbed my sisters hand and took of running in the other direction were the family was still standing. I looked at my sister her jaw still open I laughed to myself now who is the one that looks crazy.

A/N: Review pretty pretty please the next entry will be Edwards point of view but only if you review there is the cache again.


End file.
